


【奇异铁】天生官派（双警探AU）

by Aln19



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 剧情反转, 双警探, 惊悚悬疑, 搭档破案, 普通人AU, 暗藏杀机
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aln19/pseuds/Aln19
Summary: Summary：两个看不惯彼此的家伙因为一桩要案而被迫组队的故事。CP：NYPD重案组警督奇（这只奇有点痞） X FBI特别探员铁asshole VS douchebag？前期正经得一批，中间和结尾有【福利】~





	【奇异铁】天生官派（双警探AU）

**Author's Note:**

> ——图可以放大

> **“从他一进门我就能闻出他身上的臭味，那种腐烂的钱币里滚出来的‘模范’精英，只要是个有鼻子的人，方圆十里都能分辨得了。”**
> 
> “嗨，LT.Strange？FBI Special Agent in Charge，Tony Stark，幸会。”
> 
> **“你嗷嗷待捕的样子真诱人，Agent Stark。”**
> 
> “你看到的并不是全部的真相，你在犯一个大错，Lieutenant。”
> 
> ♪ - Come Back For You
> 
> by Elephante
> 
> <https://music.163.com/#/song?id=515454355>

这不是坐在身旁的男人第一次向自己投来虎视眈眈的目光了。

前两次他都忙着翻弄手里的案卷没空搭理那家伙，这是第三回——那个名字奇奇怪怪的年轻警督懒散地翘着二郎腿，皮鞋的鞋尖不经意地擦过他右侧小腿熨烫平整的西装裤脚，上半身却偏偏拧成一个别扭的姿势正对着桌子，把一只胳膊肘卡在椅子靠背上。他敢说如果这位LT.Strange再“长上”那么一点点，绝对有机会把自己盘成那种白玉石柱上的纹龙雕。

原本老老实实贴附在警官腋下的肋侧枪套因为这个坐姿恰好有一半就架在椅背上，Strange常年刻意保养的修长手指此刻正毫无规律地“啪嗒、啪嗒”轻敲着枪柄处的皮套，搞得那东西变得像跷跷板一样来回晃荡，只不过在轮到枪口上扬时，总是别有用心地多停上一小会儿，故意等它翘成一个容易使人臆想起什么旁物的弧度。

审讯室里的空调温度比办公区的要低很多，不是特别调的，只是因为这里没外面人多而已。有些畏寒体质的Agent Stark不着痕迹地把接触到冰凉桌面上的手腕往袖管里缩了缩。Strange则和他正好相反，一贯的着装风格都是大咧咧地卷起衬衣袖子，在观摩到他的小动作之后居然趁着伸懒腰的工夫把身体打得更加舒展开来，屁股底下的椅子腿儿和水泥地板摩擦，发出了让人抓狂的刺啦声。

**——Asshole。**

Tony拢齐案卷，叠放在一旁的档案夹上，他犹豫了下，还是决定忍着不穿上外套，仅仅只是把松散的斜条纹领带结收紧到衬衣领口处。

“看完了？”Strange饶有兴趣地从侧后方打量着他，终于舍得稍微坐正些许，两手包住膝盖，后仰着身子问他。然而不等Tony应声又凑过来嘴贱地补了后半句，“我以为你们这种级别的特工随随便便都能一目十行呢。”

“ **No？** 我不知道你从哪儿听到的，我们也只是普通人，不过比一般的同僚 **‘职业’** 那么一点点， **并且…，** ”Tony意有所指地缓缓垂下眼扫了下儿Strange的黑色衬衣，尤其是腋下的部位，“时刻牢记我们出来办案代表的是政府的脸面，—— **‘得体’，** 才是第一要务。”说完不紧不慢地拉开两人间的距离，拱开椅子起身去倒咖啡。

Strange摇晃着的腿顿了顿，他挑起右边的眉毛。当着一个人的面委婉地批评他体味有些过重，貌似应该算得上是最让人下不来台的情景之一了，不过Strange又不是一般人。再说了，任谁刚刚连轴转了两天不洗澡不换衣服味道能好闻才叫有了鬼。自打升职报告递上去以来这都是常态，他早有准备，等拿到“警监”之后他就能正式成为“核心圈子”的一员，到时候 **彻底** 告别现场，舒舒服服去坐办公室（虽说他现在 **就** 有一间独立办公室）。为此他非但满不在乎，反而笑看着Tony时时刻刻都得绷着这股绅士劲儿，再时不时激上一激，好不有趣，完全不要脸地把这种缺乏成年人职业素养的邋遢行径权当成了是雄狮标记专属领地般理所当然。

LT.Strange把脚搭在桌子上，手舒舒服服叠到脑后，头也不回地就来了一句： **“噢——，两杯，please——？** （恶劣地模仿牛津腔儿拉长尾音） **”** 说完听到身后咖啡机传来被凌虐的声音，心情好得他嘴角差点没咧到后脑勺去。

只可惜时间不能倒流回30个小时之前，否则Tony一定会用尽各种威逼利诱的手段去强迫Fury给他换一个正常点的搭档，而不是就案子的职权问题花费多余的心思和那个黑人副总警监来回扯皮。该死的，他早该想到这帮地头蛇不会轻易放过每一次使绊子的机会，他只是没想到自己牺牲一部分主动权换来的居然是一个表里不一的 ~~衣冠禽兽~~ 。

现在？现在…现在他肠子都要悔青了……

**_30 hours ago，纽约 -_ ** **_帕克洛_ ** **_大街，_ **

**_市警察局总部_ **

“今天怎么样，Lieutenant？”刚一进门，正对着市局大门口的 Sergeant便从鱼贯而入的几个同事里挑了一个人来询问。

今天的Strange也是神采奕奕，早起6点半准时起床，半小时户外慢跑，然后舒舒服服泡个热水澡，开车来警局的路上顺道去常光顾的咖啡店里买好两份早餐。虽说从咖啡店出来的时候遇到了点“小插曲”，不过大体还是在他的掌控之中，更何况他最近一直掐着手指算日子，就是为了等到周三，因为一份 **“惊喜”** 有很大的几率会在今早落在他的头顶上，所以他还是老样子——微笑着回应了他们胖胖的“门神” （警局正门进来就是前台，也算是个荣誉称号了） ，顺便送给躲在角落里办公桌档案架后面明目张胆偷拍他的警员妹子一个wink。

如果说Tony是后悔“过去”，那Strange就是痛恨这个即将上演的未来了——谁又能想到再过半个小时，他的心情就会差得仿佛跌到马里亚纳海沟沟底去？

Strange推开ESU ***** 的大门，熟练地左拐右拐找到训练器材室，把一只早餐袋子放在后排的休息座椅上，自己也坐下来解决他的那份早点。

Christine正在做牵引向上，两只脚勾叠在一起，十分标准地完成着每一次动作，肌肉的线条和轮廓衬托出她的优美体态，舒展、收紧，既显得有力又赏心悦目。作为一名直升机急救医官来说，毫无疑问Christine是在用ESU 行动队的训练标准超额要求自己。

（* **ESU，** Emergency Service Unit，与洛杉矶警局的 **S.W.A.T.** 旗鼓相当，都是特警队，除了执行反恐怖任务也提供救难与紧急医疗服务。 Christine隶属ESU直升机-空中支援分队。 FBI也有自己的S.W.A.T.，也是影视剧中出镜率最高的，并且训练更严酷。）

Strange啃完手里的可颂，正准备低头从袋子里拿出来第二个夹了果酱的羊角包快速解决掉，听到熟悉的运动鞋脚步声，便把面包叼在嘴里，从没动过的塑料袋子里取出一瓶桃子味儿的运动饮料递到半空中，然后保持着单手横举的姿势拧过身子把Christine的那份早餐袋拽过来递给她。结果就转个身的工夫，嘴里含着的面包被他不小心咬折了，嘴巴外面的一大块果酱面包擦着他光溜溜的下巴直奔裤裆而去，偏偏他现在没手接—— **哦shit……该死的黄油面包定律……**

正当他准备替他的裤子哀叹时，一只手迅速出击，在半空中截住了那半块面包。Christine得意且挑衅地看了他一眼，把面包转手直接塞进了嘴里。

“那是我咬过的。”Strange无语地说道。

“放心我不嫌弃你。”女警官倒真不客气，三口两口就吞进了肚子，还霸道地把Strange赶去椅子边角，将将留下一小块地方够他放自己的屁股，然后仰起脖子一口气喝下四分之一的饮料。 **“唔——……，** 下次别再买那么甜的面包了，吃完它再喝饮料，饮料都变成酸的了。 **”** Christine皱着眉抱怨。

Strange翻了个白眼，拎起加过双倍方糖的咖啡杯，自己喝得挺开心。

Christine嘬了下瓶嘴，一声短促的闷响，之后拧上瓶盖：“我听人事的May说今早她可是看到了Ellis **和** Fury。”语调显然富有暗示，“除了大案要案这两个家伙只在 **一个** 场合里凑到过一起，”女警官探过身子，微微眯起眼打量死党，“……所以，——是我想的那个么？”

“Emm，原则上只要是过了考试的，每个人都可以递一份 （升职报告） 。”Strange漫不经心地拍拍裤子上的面包屑，一脸全然不在意的样子。

Christine好心地没戳破他，只说道：“我印象中的Strange，可是从穿开裆裤起就不以‘所有人’和‘每个人’自居。”她挑起一边的眉毛揶揄道。

Strange挑了挑 **两边** 的眉毛，耸耸肩：“这回可说不准了，你也知道，越往上走，公平两个字就像是期待甩掉自己的前任能主动回心转意一样 **（——都他妈是奢望）** 。”

Christine的口中又响起了那种随时随地都能让Strange心情雀跃起来的笑声。当然是因为听懂了潜台词，再说她这个死党发小儿已经把无声的“嘲讽”都印在两条眉毛上了。

而说到发小儿——，

**“恩唔——……，”** Christine挑起一根手指点了点嘴唇，不出所料下一秒Strange脑中的警铃便大作。

“ **哦拜托，** 别以为你住在我姨妈家（Strange的楼下）就有权利无时无刻不窥探我的私生活。”Strange眯着眼，毫不退怯，像只抖开羽毛企图靠撑大体积来给自己壮胆的公鸡一样对抗着莫名的威胁，边吐出 （在Christine眼中可爱的） 警告——说得他自己都很拗口。

而他如此反抗事出有因。上个礼拜他带了个“人”回家，为了躲避这个女魔头，害得他不得不用上全套反侦察手段，然后他就美滋滋地和“美人儿”按照预想的在浴缸里来了一出 **“火辣辣”** 的果冻性.爱。第二天早上他特意支棱着耳朵等“Tom-Christine”先出了门才鬼鬼祟祟地老鼠出洞。之后照常买好早餐，强忍住心虚的念头才没有多给Christine加一袋她平日里喜欢的饼干，谁知道在付账的时候，和他混熟的那位女收银员直接张嘴对他悄悄地说——哦上帝，虽然这会动摇几分我的职业品格，但是我还是要对你说， **Lieutenant，亲爱的Christine托我给你捎句话，她想吃下东街的那家店特有的** **烟熏三文鱼面包圈。** 说完不顾Strange满脸的fuck，the hell，端起手替他点点店里的挂钟，继续好心地提醒他，现在开车过去只怕是要堵成狗了，跑过去应该还来得及？

**所以——，**

Strange愣在原地，眼睁睁瞧着收银妹子从他手里拎走自己的早餐袋儿，接着又说——你这份我一会儿就托你的同事给你捎过去了，现在，请吧，警督先生。

他不会说出半路上有好几个Officer认出了他风驰电掣的身姿，差点没呼叫救援什么的，这太丢脸了……

他捏瘪手里的空咖啡纸杯，丢到垃圾桶里， **哐啷** 一声。

**（“哐——啷……哐——啷……哐——啷……”**

那是一把美式 m249 班用机枪在你耳边大概6英尺远的地方高速射击时不断击发、退壳的声音，你可以想象成超高速摄影机捕捉到的画面感。如果放在 **“现实”** 里听的话，音效声应该会更干巴一些。

**“上尉……？上尉？！——看着我的手指！！……跟着它移动你的视线——！！”**

他有多讨厌这里，就有多熟悉。

永远刮不完的土和沙子，宛如国防部的名单上每年新冒出来的目标。

如果你找不到搪塞的借口，记住，情报都是大风刮来的。

接头用的破皮卡极具当地特色，没有车载空调，为了任务保密，出发前他们特意在车窗上挂了厚重的麻布帘子。也许是管后勤的士兵偷了懒，一上车他就嗅到了一股子馊臭味儿，闻上去就像是放了两三天的牛肉饼再烩上变质的洋葱碎，连他身边坐着的肌肉大兵都比这该死的帘子清香。

他好想泡在浴缸里啃一个美式汉堡，再来一听冰镇啤酒，最廉价的那种也可以。

**“意识涣散……该死的…！直升机过不来！你们两个把他拖走——！！准备撤——！压低身子，撤——撤——撤——！操你妈的，Johnson、Miller，2点、11点钟方向！别让那帮RPG狗杂碎他妈的露头！！其余人往直升机那边撤，动作快、MOVE——MOVE——MOVE！！！”**

直升机的旋翼卷起的气流把降落点附近的土地搅成了浮空的“沙浪”，他很难把眼睛完全睁开，只要微微张开一道缝隙，立马就有数不清的小沙粒钻进去。拖着他跑的两个士兵手劲大得好比是螃蟹钳子，这个姿势之下他的胳膊弯不过来，就没办法揉眼睛，异物感让他也没法闭上。几秒钟后他便开始流眼泪，润饰的睫毛上粘了不少脏泥土，就着眼泪流到了下眼睑，视线之内，哪里都蒙着一层拉着粘稠起司的遮罩。

**“中士——，小心身后！！！中士、中士——！！！”**

军队以摧枯拉朽之势赢得了战役的胜利。与敌人相比，美军无论从情报体系武器火力上都具有明显的代差优势。

但是在这里，一场不为人知的局部战斗，这处山沟——没人规定反装甲车的武器，亦不能用来杀伤更小的目标。

能坐在白宫地下的战情室里的大多都是信奉结果主义至上的家伙，偶尔会有一两个身居高位的跳出来大书特书人文主义道德关怀，不否认其中的确有秉持着理念的人存在，前提是如果你不考虑他们所处的或是即将退役之后支持的政党的话。慎而又慎和跃跃欲试两个词于此时此刻在本质上是同一层意思。

**“你是一线的情报人员，直接参与制定了这次计划，我想听听你的看法，上尉，我们有多大的机会能生擒目标？”**

“在无绝对把握的情况下我无法回答这个问题，总统先生。”

**“那么，你的意见？”**

“我们已经确认目标就在别墅下的地堡里，我的建议——定点清除。”

**“——无意冒犯，总统先生。但是上尉，你的决定未免太过草率了，且不说他活着能为我们串联起多少恐怖组织的网络——我们‘完全’不确定他的情妇和两个儿子是否也在里面，何况这处房产是他平时享乐的私宅，还雇有不少佣人。”**

“从他们选择与他为伍的那一天起就应该知道自己会面临什么。他的佣人为了讨好他的儿子在大街上公然诱拐过当地的未成年女性——这是证据确凿的事实。你能保证其他人就是干净的吗，国务卿先生？”

**“……如果你的无礼能用在正确的地方，上尉先生，也许那位中士就不会炸成碎片了。——Mr.President，类似的行动我们做过很多次，我们的地面部队完全有能力进行夜间渗透并对目标实施成功抓捕。请让海豹六队处理这件事。”**

“ **恕我** 提醒您，国务卿先生。接头得到的情报显示，那栋别墅的过道里都装有红外探测仪，直通到地下的隧道里埋有微型地雷，外围还有他的手下牵着四条‘狗’不间断地巡逻，我们的设备或许能黑掉探测仪、清除地雷，但狗鼻子对陌生气味的灵敏度就是个定时炸弹，万一被发现，院子里的两挺重机枪可以交叉掩护，几乎没有射击死角，请问我们是打算开着装甲车直接穿过街市接回我们的士兵么？您的任务或许需要您在媒体面前上交一份完美的答卷，但我的任务是以最小的代价博取最大的目标，100具敌人的尸体在舆论面前也抵不过一具战士的遗体。 **——总统先生。** ”

**“——够了……。**

**Admiral，授权许可，叫无人机进行打击。”**

**“我代表总统先生，授予你这枚勋章，以示嘉奖和鼓励。恭喜你晋升。**

**——这是你应得的，少校。”**

“谢谢您，部长先生。” **）**

“…啪。”

扣上深绿色的勋章盒，男人的思绪终于回归到现实。他不确定下一次…触景生情会发生在什么时间，什么地点，亦或是主动还是被动性的。他现在唯一想做的，就是从这栋房子里搬出去，但是Maria告诉他，请过了今晚再说——如果过了今晚他仍坚持自己的决定，她便不会再勉强他。

男人起身走到一楼书房的壁柜前，正准备拉开，然而他面前的陈列柜玻璃上映出了一个人的身影，让他停下了动作。

来人坐在轮椅上，推开到一半的房门自己回阖了一些角度，晃晃悠悠地轻轻撞上了轮椅的轮毂。

Howard面无表情地把手搭在膝盖的薄毯上，和儿子对上视线，印象里他已经有大半年没有见过Tony了，此时却相顾无言。年过七旬的老Stark垂下手握住轮毂，手指用上一些力握了握，调整了下轮椅的面向，尽量让自己表现得平淡如常，开口打破了沉默：

“你妹妹一家到了，你妈妈让我…让我过来叫你，孩子们在客厅里吵着要你陪他们打游戏。”

Tony保持着一手拉住柜门的姿势，站在原地，把头转过去看着自己的父亲，闻言后做出一副喜上眉梢的样子，立刻回应道：“okay，我马上就过去。”说完转过身子，继续方才未完成的动作。

Howard看着儿子穿着一身整洁的白衬衣，袖口处露出的腕表却不是他一贯佩戴的军用电子手表，而是那支昂贵的积家，腿上的裤子也一改往日里的navy blue色系，一看就是价码不菲的那类西服裤，Howard不禁微微皱眉问起来：“你今天是要去参加什么宴会么？”

“No？据我所知没有？”Tony再次停下，背对着父亲，自己对着镜子纳闷儿道。

Howard挑了下眉，盯着儿子脚边的柜橱底层的抽屉，张了张嘴，终究还是什么也没说，只催促着让他快点过来，便转动轮椅，挪离开了门口。

Tony用余光瞄到镜子的反射，Howard全身上下都透露出那股抗拒与他独处一室的欲言又止的气息，即便他的视线只盯住父亲纹丝不动的双腿，他依旧能读出Howard的肢体语言，于是他低头加快了找寻的速度，直到轮椅的声响消失在走廊拐角处。

冷清的书房里只有他翻弄的摩挲声，他没找到他想要的东西。他插着腰打量着书房里所有能存放东西的物件，四处踅摸着，抹了一把自己的后颈，解开袖扣把袖子卷到胳膊肘，直到他意识到什么，目光下移寻到最下面的那层抽屉，他微微提拉了下西裤两侧，蹲下身抽出那支抽屉。

有一支被压在一堆相册夹下露出一角的相框顿时吸引了他的注意，就是那张他在军校毕业典礼上拍摄的单人照。

他拨开相册夹，把相框取上来，托在手心里。照片的题词位置刻有两行烫金的校长评语：

**特别授予中尉衔，以表彰你在学校期间的杰出表现。祝愿你未来的军旅生涯顺利。**

……时光一晃，16年过去了，对他有知遇之恩的 **老校长** 五年前也已去世。彼时的他正在阿富汗参与上面提到的那项机密任务，直到踏上归国的飞机才得知噩耗。

他还记得他军校毕业后被派驻到阿富汗第一次参与行动时的细节：为了搜集情报他简单易了容，脸上也蓄起了夸张的络腮大胡子，把自己打扮得介于勉强说得过去和邋里邋遢之间，不过这种“岌岌可危的”装束在成功混入某个目标基地后短短两周之内就进化成了蓬头垢面。每天他都和基地的下层人士混在一起，同吃同住，对于军人出身且严格自律的半个洁癖人士来说，这份职业恐怕和他当初想象的差别过大了。直到两个月后，他才终于等到了任务的Target，还有他人生中的第一次“头彩”。

——7.62mm步枪子弹，擦伤， **左大腿内侧，** AK-47。

再偏上那么一丁点儿，他就要和自己的老二说拜拜了。

Howard和Maria都是退休的大学教授，一辈子都过着平静安宁的生活。Tony不能对他们说的话，包括负罪感，以及一些（他觉得）原本可以处理得更好的细节，Tony经常在回国之后借着去探望退休老校长的时候委婉地寻求他的意见和开导。两个人会溜达到附近的咖啡馆，一人一杯咖啡，Tony会计算好老人的糖分摄入量，大多数时候他都不得不从老小孩儿的盘子里“抢”走那一多半的蛋糕，他们能从下午一直聊到晚上，然后再回老校长家去吃晚饭，雷打不动的传统。

**再也没有能够与他对等的任由他推心置腹的人了……**

三年前，军旅生涯的最后一次轮休，他过得并不顺利。

被卷入一起恐袭案件中的他成功解救了所有人质，然而眼看即将说服恐怖分子放弃自爆之际却莫名其妙地功亏一篑。他眼瞅着那名不满19岁的中东少年在自己眼前爆炸—— **碎肉、断骨、内脏，鲜血，挥之不去的噩梦一幕终于在“现实”中再度上演……**

脑震荡让他在医院里躺了半个月，除了军队里的同僚和Maria，还有一个名叫Alexander Pierce的家伙来探望他，Tony当然知道这个人—— **FBI的现任Director。** 当时的现场，就是他放Tony进去和那名恐怖分子谈判的，Tony自己的直属上司甚至都极力反对这个决定。

Pierce和他谈了一整晚，临走时给他留了一张名片。

——出院后他不顾长官的劝阻执意递交了退伍申请，再然后没过多久他便开始了自己在FBI的新生涯。

军队的出色履历是一方面，但能如此顺利地度过那段痛苦的中间期，Pepper专业的心理疏导是十分关键的。

如今他已经尽量做到了不依靠药物来治疗自己的睡眠障碍，只是临睡前偶尔会喝上一杯威士忌缓解思虑过重时带来的头痛。

他盯着镜子里的寂寞身影，从这张平日里面对下属时严肃职业、在boss面前则保留着适度矜持的脸上捕捉到了一丝哀伤和留恋，他撇开了脸，随后直起腰迈开步子，轻合上了书房的门。

快到晚餐的时候，Maria好不容易才把两个孩子从Tony身上择下来劝到餐桌边来。两个小家伙儿被Tony逗了一下午，每当他们逼近屏幕上的记录，Tony总能不费吹灰之力地打出一个新的。虚拟里世界干不过，现实里可未必，再加上他们的Tony舅舅总是一副文质彬彬的模样，两个小人儿合计了下友方人员的武力值后觉得可以一战，便趁着Tony刚嘴贱完准备拿起水杯“蓄力”的工夫儿把人扑倒在沙发上。这俩人耳濡目染，一套动作下来分工娴熟，且时机把握准确，瞅准破绽，大的那个抱住他的头，另一个小的则等Tony举起手佯装着投降的瞬间骑到他肚子上使劲儿地挠他的痒痒肉。

这计突然袭击搞得半拉身子悬空在沙发外面的Tony根本用不上力反抗，还得拖住小外甥的屁股蛋子，免得两人都从沙发上滚下去。得寸进尺的外甥们越战越勇，大有Tony不求饶便誓不罢休的架势，还好是Maria用几块肉桂苹果派引开了这两个小魔头才帮他保住了面子。

他揪起一只软绵绵的沙发靠垫瞄准一个小兔崽子丢了过去，之后便摊在沙发上拼命倒气儿。 **谁知裤兜里的手机却响了起来……**

因为知道Tony职业的缘故，电话响起来时Howard那一桌人虽然都在安静地聊天，但后来大家其实都在竖着耳朵听他这边的动静。

“在哪儿…？”接电话的男人面容逐渐严峻起来，“行了——我知道了。Okay回头见。”而等他放下电话，一屋子的人全都在盯着他。他抹了把额头，一口干了杯子里的水，从沙发上撑起身子，当着所有人的面遗憾地宣布，“有些紧急的事情，他们要我过去一趟，我很抱歉， **Owen，Claire** ***** **，** 你们大老远赶来陪Howard过生日，我真得 **非常非常** 抱歉……，还有Dad也是——生日快乐Howard。 **Mum…，I'm really sorry……** ”

他和妹妹抱了抱，抚着她的后背拍了拍，又伸手拽了一把Owen壮实的手臂摇着头对他道歉。他没有时间多顾及那两个孩子了，他不得不顶着两个小外甥失望的目光，狠下心催促自己往楼梯那边移动。

（*我很喜欢《侏罗纪世界I》，就借用下男女主人公和两位小主演了XD。 帕帕饰演的 **Owen** 在后面还会出场。 ）

而Tony“忽略掉”孩子们的举动显然让Howard以为他怠慢了家人。满头白发的老Stark抿着嘴，正欲张口说些什么，但是Tony的电话又响了起来，直接把他到了嘴边的话给堵了回去。Tony见状只得低声迅速地对着听筒那边的人吩咐了句稍等，三两步蹬上楼梯冲回二楼的卧室，没过十几秒钟又一路小碎步下了楼往客厅这边走来，但走了两步之后他便突然刹车调头往别墅的后门走去。Claire知道他大概是担心被人（尤其是孩子们）看到他来不及系好的衣服里的 **枪套。**

贴心的Stark家小女儿见状连忙赶去劝说Howard不要激动，大家都是一家人，而且Owen一点也不介意，孩子们已经懂事了，他们会理解舅舅的工作。

略有些愧疚的Tony稍稍感觉到了一些体贴的温暖，然而就在他关上大门前——他听到了来自Howard低沉的咆哮声。

如果是放在五年前，也许他会忍不住用力摔门，夺门而出，但现在他已经变得很平静了，他想起了和Maria的那个 **约定，** 于是面不改色地轻阖上大门， **就像，** 完成一项…… **——仪式。** 他不想让“冷漠”吞噬掉他对家庭观念保有的最后一丝难堪的底线。

Agent Stark点开蓝牙耳机，一脚踩下油门，朝着突发事件的目的地驶去。

**_Back to the Stage._ **

**_31 hours ago，纽约 - 皇后区_ **

“Happy，跟你说过多少次了，没有紧急任务的时候把车 **熄火，** 我的邻居生了个可爱的宝宝，一听到窗门外的发动机声五分钟不停，也不管是谁，他们家那位老奶奶一准儿跑来敲我的家门吵着抱怨尾气的问题。该死的，管你是加班熬夜累到死只想睡个好懒觉，工作日不找，闲的时候不找，偏偏等到周日的大早上起来过来砰砰砰敲你的门，你知道吗，我真是受够了，这是辆雪佛兰 Suburban ，该死的它只有八个缸，不是客车大巴，不是烧柴油的坦克，更不是冶炼厂的巨型烟囱！！”

被喷一脸怨气的Happy习以为常，暗自腹诽着今天是周三啊又不是礼拜一，你是特意攒了几天的火专门等着撒到我身上么？

睡眠不足的暴躁上司甩手砰地撞上车门，竖起衬衣领子套上自己的斜条纹领带对着侧视镜摆弄起来，然而没等他打完结，就一脸惊恐地着拍打着驾驶席上的Happy Hogan叫他赶紧踩油门跑路。

心大的Happy摊着手说自己还没喝完咖啡急急急急个什么，顺着Tony的手指往车窗外一瞧，瞬间石化——原来是那位被Tony戏称为“萨拉·康纳 ***** ”的邻居老太太攥着拐杖冲出了屋子。眼见彪悍的老妇人扬起拐棍向吉普车杀来，灵巧（ ~~肥硕~~ ）的Agent Hogan眼疾手快放下离合猛地打了一把轮儿，轮胎碾压水泥路面的吱呀声和高档位起步的尾气轰鸣声在清晨的街区干道上显得异常刺耳。

（*《终结者》里的经典角色，某种程度上来说应该是比T-800更强悍的存在…… 话说这个系列又要上映新作啦，莎拉·康纳的饰演者，帅气的 **琳达·汉密尔顿** 也将回归。 ）

Tony无力地摊在副驾驶席上，捂住脸的手掀起来晃啷了半天纠结的手势，斜着白眼球盯着他，真不知道该说什么好，憋了半天吐出一句： **“you happy？”**

觉得很是刺激的Happy还没眛过劲儿来：“yeah……？”直到他用余光瞄到Tony吃人的眼光，还有那句即将爆发的 **“Huh——？”，** 本能地缩起脖子， **“no……** I'm not happy…… **”**

“右手边银行，停一下。”路过常去的那家银行，Tony示意Happy靠边停车，他看了看腕表，和NYPD约定会面的时间还没到，银行倒是已经营业了，所以他还有点时间先办点私事。

Happy看着他走进银行热情地和大堂经理打了招呼，然后就拐进里边去办理业务了。十分钟后Tony回到车上。

“这是什么…，电汇单的存根？老天，现在居然还有人用这个？！”Happy好奇地盯着Tony手里的单子。

“有些偏远的小县城网络不发达，移动终端的网银就更别说了。”Tony把存根折起来收进西服口袋，示意Happy继续开车。

“是原来的老部下？抱歉，我看到了收款人的名字，这个姓氏很少见。”Happy试探着轻声问道。Tony很少提以前的事，一个海军机密情报部门的少校放弃大好的前程突然转隶到FBI的事不多见，军队的晋升更加残酷，海军情报处是最为阔绰的情报部门之一，那帮家伙不知道花了多少钱和资源砸在像Tony这样的军官身上……Happy也是偶然间得知，Tony的档案甚至都不是FBI副局长这种级别的人可以轻易查看的。

“是差不多5年前那次演习里阵亡的中士？”Happy决定趁机深问下，目视着前方，借着马路上没什么车，飞速转头望了他一眼。

**“嗯。”** Tony拄着下巴闷声回应，回话的速度倒是得相当痛快。

他对Happy的好奇一点也不意外。不过普通人联想到与银行有关的东西多半都会比较在意数字金额之类的明显信息，Happy却眼尖地注意到了人名，并且一瞬间便联想到了几年前的新闻。

**……这么说起来，** Happy今年就46了，做FBI的时间算起来也快小25年，级别却还是停留在GS-11，再过个两三年如果还升不上去又转不成文职，恐怕就得去另谋出路了。FBI外勤每年的考核分是砸死的，体能这一项对年龄偏大的特工很不友好，部门的一二把手又是一个萝卜一个坑，而且全部都是精英选拔，有些劳苦功高的“老人”不甘心枪杆子换成笔头子去和一帮小年轻挤公共办公室，到最后都被挤走了。不过他扭头瞧了瞧身边这位心宽体胖的——应该不叫事儿。

“我们到了。”过了下一个路口再右转，Happy抬手一指，纽约市警察局的大招牌已然出现在二人视野里。

“早了30分钟。 **居然** 早到了30分钟？”Tony抬着手表重复一遍。

“有什么问题？”Happy表示不解，没堵车不是挺好的吗？

Tony仿佛感觉自己是带了一只菜鸟警探在身边，他手支在车窗上，只得耐下性子开始给他讲解：“这不是第一次出来面试你要预先熟悉环境，Agent Hogan。我们约好的时间是九点一刻，对方是NYPD的副总警监和助理副总警监（后者比前者高半级），FBI对应的职位是各部门的主管和助理局长，而我是FBI的特别探员，这意味着他们的行政级别比我高一级半，但此次行动NYPD的职责是 **‘协助’** 我调查，他们只负责根据 **‘我的’** 判断筛选信息，顶多再加上撒网布控，连最后的抓捕都是我们自己的SWAT来完成。你知道这意味着什么？”

“我来得……太早了——？”Happy在Tony“鼓励”的手势下竭尽所能地跟上节奏，张着嘴说道，结果见Tony拧成麻花的眉头翘得老高，又赶紧闭上了嘴。

**“Well……，”** Agent Stark睁着圆眼， **“你也没说错。”** 耸耸肩，似乎是被整得没脾气了。

车里的气氛随之陷入了迷之尴尬，Tony不着痕迹地向车窗外左看右看，看似漫无目的地瞎找了半天，随后语气变欢快了点，接着说：“那家咖啡店生意看上去不错，你想来点什么么？”

“哦，好，也许，黑咖啡？”

“NAY，你早上开车过来接我得花一个多钟头，我估计你根本没时间吃早点，空腹喝第二杯咖啡可不是个好提议， **Agent。** ”男人对驾驶席上的新搭档挤挤眼睛，推开车门走下去，“给你带份华夫饼和热巧，”临走前拍了拍车顶，“—— **不** 接受反驳，”转身潇洒而去。

Happy看着男人绅士地让身，替一位上班族女士拉开店门，他觉得自己有什么东西被触动了下儿，嘴角挂上一抹有意思的笑容，朝着男人的方向摇着头小声嘟囔了句： **“嘴硬心软的家伙。”**

“嗨，早，来点什么？”负责点餐的美女店员一副和谁都很自来熟的口吻。

男人挂起笑脸，点了两份一样的外带，等待的过程中手指不时地敲击着台面，同时很自然地左顾右盼。

四名糕点师，全部为男性，一个高加索人，微胖；一名亚裔，身材匀称有些娇小、但手艺最精湛；另外两个装饰师，一个是墨西哥裔，面向有些凶恶，不忙的时候喜欢站在最靠里的位置；最后一个一直背对着取货的橱窗没有转过身，右侧的胳膊肘有洋基队logo的文身。

再来，面前这一排，两名吧台后面取餐点的服务员，两名收银员，皆为女性，站得很近，胸牌上的名字他可以记下，服务生此外还有一男、一女负责流动点餐。Okay，那名女点餐员也转过来了，他注意到她的唇彩，于是他又多了五个明确的辨识性线索——不同的唇膏色号。哦，那个男点餐员忽略——作为“跑堂”的自然是长得相对“精致”点， ~~屁股有点翘~~ 。

其余的目标，不对， **餐客。** 他身边这个慌慌张张结账的身上的衬衫褶皱过多，应该是加班还没来得及回家洗澡……他有些嫌弃地往边上躲了几公分。有几桌客人聊天的声音过大，这几桌干脆就被他直接忽略了。

**剩下的……**

两个男的手腕上戴着的表很扎眼，且衣装整洁，坐在角落里喜欢独处，一个在右手飞速划拉手机屏幕的同时用左手拿叉子吃蛋糕，另一个则在喝咖啡并安静地看报纸。两个人都是右手戴表，初步推断吃蛋糕的是右撇子 ***** 。看报纸的人翻页的时候两手并在了一起但用左手拇指去拨了下粘连的纸张——是个左撇子。

（*笔者是右撇子，但只会左手给右手戴表。）

“你的外带——，两杯热饮， **小心烫。** ”

“噢！谢谢，真是贴心。”他右手拎起华夫饼纸袋，左手小心翼翼地端起咖啡杯托。

**——在你把注意力放在托稳物体的最初一秒钟里，你是无法分心的。**

**有趣的，永远是紧接着开始的下一秒。**

在他用习惯手握住杯托的一瞬间，站在他身后的高大男性便提前判断出了他的移动路线，所以有趣的一幕发生了， **“除了”** 这名男士，其余站在后面排队取餐的人全部移去了相反的方向，为他让开一条通往大门的通路。

**Agent Stark短暂地一愣——脸上还挂着职业的笑容呢。**

**Author's Note:**

> 插图PS来源：
> 
> 本尼-肥伦秀、
> 
> RDJ-《法官老爹》、
> 
> 《海豹六队》Season I-“Tony眼中”的直升机


End file.
